roleplaying_in_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
CM
Backstory She woke up in this universe, with no memory of her past universe, While the one in her universe still exists or something. Character Development will be put here. Personality Crowned showcases a tomboyish personality, and she likes to show off her body, and use it in fighting as a weapon and/or distraction to foes. Despite liking the more action-oriented side of life, she doesn't mind moments of silence. She knows when to joke and when not too. She's fond of modern technology, and tries to use it against her foes. She showcases a noticeable hatred towards evildoers, and tries her best to defeat them before they can harm others. Recently, she's shown a strange fascination with video games, and has become something of an otaku. She is also noticably a Bisexual. Abilitys/Weaknesses -She can change into Human/MUTO form at will. Human: -She can use her massive assets in battle, as either a distraction and/or weapons -She perfers a modified melee fighting style, using technological gauntlets and boots for it. This is to incorporate her assets into the fighting style. -She is agile and caculating, using this along with her fighting style. M.U.T.O.: -She uses a combination of melee and laser attacks, along with EMPs in desperate situations -She can fly at Mach 8 Speed -She has a Aerodynamic, yet plated, exoskeleton Appearance In her MUTO form, she has 8 limbs, 2 of those being wings. She has a small pair of scythe-like hands which she uses to carry and pick up objects. She has a larger pair of forelegs and back legs in which she uses for walking. She occasionally uses these limbs in combat. She has white carapace and a ton of red marks on her (an unintentional reference to Little Red Riding Hood). Unlike most members of her species, she has a more feminine appearance when she is in this form. Her Exoskeleton is also plated, allowing her to pull her limbs into the exoskeleton, allowing a more aerodynamic appearance and travel, similar to a stealth bomber though this leaves her with no form of attack, as this also closes her jaw. In her human form, she is 5 Foot 5 Inches tall, she will wear just about anything, but she tends to wear skimpy clothing to accommodate with her fighting style, she has unnaturally large assets, as a result of a lab accident, she has pale white skin, and ankle-length Bright Red and Black Hair, which she usually ties up in some sort of style so it dosent get in the way, she has a large scar across her chest, a scar from past fights. She has bright red eyes, which are nearly featureless, except for a faint form of pupil. She usually dosent wear makeup, and will wear casual clothes if she desires. Likes/Dislikes Likes: -Watermelons -Video Games -The Internet -Anime -Making Friends Dislikes: -Annoying Bad Guys -People making fun of her body/species. Trivia -This was Herokra Shadowgem's first character. -Has gone through many different interpretations and designs, but the large bust has remained relevant in all of them, aside from her first design, where she had a flat chest. -A Man named Mr. Troll Unintentionally caused her to have large breasts, as a misfire from his breast growth ray. -There is a meme regarding her breasts (CM'S BOOBS!!!!), Herokra has a love/hate relationship with this meme. Category:OCs Category:Kaiju OCs